fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 19
Kira (jap. キラ, Kira; eng. Kira) to dziewiętnasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Tak oto kontynuując historię z poprzednich rozdziałów od poprzedniego minęły już dwa tygodnie. Do wielkiego Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi" pozostał miesiąc. Wywiązała się nowa nić rywalizacji między Shanem i Dragneelem i niestety dla głównego bohatera ten pierwszy jest silniejszy. thumb|leftChłopak zapłonął swoim karmazynowym ogniem wytwarzając wokół siebie coś na kształt okręgu. Płomienie zaczęły się pocierać i natychmiast wytworzyły energię kinetyczną, którą Adi przekształcił w Super Szybkość. Dragneel zamknął oczy po czym natychmiast wystartował z miejsca uderzając w ogromna skałę (inną, nie tą co Shane rozwalił). Skała rozprysła się w połowie, a Adi odskoczył po czym wyłączył swoje płomienie. -W PORZĄDKU! -krzyknął uradowany. -Jeżeli utrzymam takie tempo treningów do Zimowego Turnieju to! -Odpadniesz w przedbiegach. -Adiemu przerwał znajomy mu głos. -Heeeee??? -Ognisty Feniks zaczął się rozglądać. -Ktoś ty? Gdzieś ty? -Dragneel był tak skupiony na treningu iż nie zauważył obserwującego go od kilku minut Yosuke. Mężczyzna wkrótce ujawnił się przed Adim po czym kontynuował swój wywód. -Jesteś silny, ale jest wielu silniejszych uczestników Zimowego Turnieju. -Przecież wiem! -odparł wkurzony Dragneel. -Ale i tak będę trenował by być silniejszym. -I za to cię lubię. -Godawa odparł wskazując przy tym palcem. -Przyszedł Pan tylko po to by mi powiedzieć, że jestem słaby? I w dodatku przerwałeś mi trening! -Ty sądzisz, ze fatygowałbym się na wzgórze bez ważnego powodu. -A no racja... -Adi się chwilę zastanowił. -Ludzie w Pana wieku powinni uważać na swoje zdrowie. -... -Yosuke wyraźnie wkurzył się słowami Dragneela. -Coś czarno widzę twoją przyszłość w Sakurze... -Kurde, nie dość, że stary to jeszcze ślepy. Słowa te przeszyły Yosuke jak przeszywająca postać strzałka w anime w momencie gdy coś ich załamie. -Wracając do ważnych rzeczy. Jesteś wzywany na dywanik do dyrektora. ---- thumbAdi siedział w gabinecie dyrektora. Nawet fajne miejsce. Samo pomieszczenie było urządzone w starodawnym stylu np. żaluzje w oknach a nie rolety. Ściany pomalowane na żółto i na niebiesko a wszystko to ozdobione ciemnobrązowymi panelami bądź belkami. Przy ścianie znajdowała się duża skórzana kanapa, która nie jedno mogła by powiedzieć, gdyby umiała mówić. Biurko zawalone dokumentami, maszyna do pisania i świeczka. Niestety biurko jak i całe pomieszczenie było w "męskim porządku" (a komu to przeszkadza?!). Właścicielowi gabinetowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało (normalnie kocham tą składnie i sens wypowiedzi). Wreszcie do gabinetu wszedł Sebastian. -Jestem pewien, że nie ważne co Adi zbroił to nie jest to nic czego nie dało się naprawić Łukiem Czasu, no ewentualnie Wrota Zaćmienia, lub inna magia wpływająca na czas i przestrzeń. -starał się bronić swojego młodszego kompana Rex. Najpotężniejszy na Świecie Człowiek nic jednak nie odparł. Szedł dumnym i zdecydowanym krokiem. W momencie gdy usiadł na swoim fotelu wyraźnie odchylił plecy mocno do tyłu po czym spojrzał się na Adiego. Podrapał się po brodzie, po czym na spokojnie zabrał głos. -Inuictus, Godawa wyjdźcie. -po słowach Sebastiana, Yosuke i Rex opuścili gabinet. Demoniczny wzrok Uchihy znowu powrócił gdy spojrzał się na Adiego, na co Adi tym razem postanowił sie bronić. -Jeżeli chodzi o rozwalanie terenu należącego do Sakury, to jestem pewien by magia cofania czasu tego nie naprawiła. -przytoczył mądre słowa Rexa. -He...hehe...hehhehe. -staruszek zaczął się chichrać. -Co roku ten wkręt działa. -odparł wyluzowany. -Wkręt?! -Adi się zdziwił. -Taaaaa. -odparł Sebastian, który okazał się bardziej wyluzowany niż by się mogło wydawać. -Co roku zbieramy uczestników Zimowego Turnieju i mówimy im, że maja ważną pogawędkę z dyrektorem. Te biedaki padają na kolana i błagają by ich nie wyrzucać, a ty na luzie starasz się mnie przekonać, ze nie mam racji. Hahahahahaha. Uwielbiam takich dzieciaków. -I tylko po to mnie tu ściągnęliście... -cytując bardzo mądrą osobę, kropki nienawiści. -He... -ton Uchihy znacznie się zmienił. -Zważaj na słowa. Pozwól iż coś ci uświadomię. Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi" to jeden z najważniejszych świąt w Sakurze. Pomimo, że to turniej dla pierwszorocznych studentów Sakury, zjeżdżają na niego najbardziej uzdolnieni magowie z całego świata by podziwiać starcia młodego pokolenia Sakury. To turniej organizowany przez Elitarną Dziesiątkę Magów Klasy "S" dlatego jako Dyrektor Sakury mogę sobie pozwolić na wspomaganie uczestników. -''Jasne, dla mnie ten turniej jest ważny, bo biorę w nim udział wraz z naprawdę silnymi magami, ale żeby turniej wzbudzał taką sensację. Sakura ma naprawdę ogromną renomę.'' -pomyślał Dragneel. Uchiha w tym momencie wygrzebał spod sterty śmieci kopartę po czym wręczył ją Adiemu. Wzrok Sebastiana sam za siebie mówił, żeby ową kopertę otworzył więc Adi otworzył ją po czym odczytał jej zawartość. -Kira Luna? -Jeżeli chcesz się podszkolić do turnieju to jej wiedza może się okazać dla ciebie przydatna. -Serio? -po chwili do Adiego to wszystko dotarło. -DZIĘKI WIELKIE! -Dragneel błyskawicznie wyskoczył z krzesła po czym błyskawicznie wybiegł z gabinetu na poszukiwania Kiry. Sebastian tylko mu się przygladał, po czym z poważnego dyrektora znowu stał się wyluzowany. -''Co za dzieciak... ale chyba zrozumiał że...'' -Sebastian zaczął myśl. -''To nie renoma się liczy... ten turniej to tylko pretekst do stania się silniejszym!'' -Adi dokończył myśl. -IDŹCIE PRZED SIEBIE 109 GENERACJO AKADEMII CZAR I MAGII KWITNĄCYCH KWIATÓW WIŚNI! -wykrzyczał uradowany Uchiha. -Znów się ekscytuje... -powiedział do Rexa nieco zażenowany Godawa, który wcale nie podsłuchiwał, na co Inuictus twierdząco potaknął głową. ---- thumb|leftAdi udał się pod adres podany w liście, który otrzymał od Sebastiana. Doznał nie małego szoku gdy zobaczył swój cel. Był to wielki rozpadający się budynek, zabity metalowymi blachami. -''ŻE JAK?!'' -pomyślał. -''To miejsce jest zupełnie jak mój akademik...'' -zmieszany chłopak postanowił nie marnować więcej czasu więc podszedł do drzwi. Zapukał, aczkolwiek bardzo delikatnie gdyż bał się, że może je uszkodzić. -Już idę! Idę! -za drzwiami rozległ się donośny dźwięk głosu kobiety. Po chwili te same drzwi otworzyła przepiękna długowłosa blondynka o oczach błyszczących jak szafir. Ku przyjemności nastolatka ubrana była tylko w czarne majtki oraz oraz obejmującą tylko jej (i tak duże) piersi czarną podkoszuleczkę na szelkach. -O to ty wejdź... -powiedziała ocierając swoje zaspane oczy. -Dzień dobry. -odparł oczarowany kobietą Adi. Jak wiadomo seksownej i półnagiej kobiecie się nie odmawia więc chłopak posłusznie wszedł do jej mieszkania. -A więc tak gotujesz, pierzesz, sprzątasz w wolnej chwili możesz przeglądać moją bieliznę. -Kira kontynuowała swój wywód, a Dragneel rozglądał się po jej mieszkaniu. Na podłodze leżało pełno jej ubrań po bluzy i spodnie do majtek i staników. Widać było też przeterminowane i niedojedzone jedzenie. Krótko mówiąc całe mieszkanie wyglądało gorzej wewnątrz niż na zewnątrz. -Przepraszam, a kiedy trening? -spytał odrywając oczy od tyłka swojej przyszłej nauczycielki. -Trening? -Kira się zdziwiła. -Ty widzisz to mieszkanie? Ty sądzisz, że gdybym umiała nauczyć cię sprzątać musiała bym cię zatrudniać jako lokaja? -''Myśli, że jestem lokajem?'' -Dragneel się wkurzył. -Kobieto nie jestem żadnym lokajem! Staruszek powiedział mi, że możesz mi pomóc w treningu do Zimowego Turnieju. -Zimowego Turnieju? -Luna chwilę się zastanowiła. -JUŻ ZIMA?! Ale ten czas leci. Sebastian-dono!!! Czemu znowu przysyłasz mi jakiegoś dzieciaka co nic nie umie! -Nic nie umie... -Adi się wkurzył. -I TY NIBY JESTEŚ NAUCZYCIELKĄ! SAMA SOBĄ ANI SWOIM MIESZKANIEM NIE UMIESZ SIĘ ZAJĄĆ! NAWET MNIE NIE ZNASZ, A MÓWISZ, ŻE JESTEM SŁABY. Wykaż trochę wyrozumiałości dla ludzi których nie znasz! -słowa Adiego wstrząsnęły Kirą. -Nie chcesz mi pomóc to nie. Zabieram się stąd, tylko straciłem czas. -O ej czekaj! -Luna próbowała zatrzymać Dragneela, ale ten jej nie słuchał. Po prostu obrócił się i szedł w kierunku drzwi. W ułamku sekundy jednak ominęła go smuga pomarańczowego światła, a przy drzwiach stanęła ogarnięta, ubrana w czarny elastyczny kostium i pomarańczową bluzkę bez rękawów Kira. -Powiedziałam czekaj. -odparła arogancko. -Ej, jak ty?! -Adi zdziwił się prędkością młodej dziewczyny. -Jestem najszybszą absolwentką Sakury. -odparła arogancko. -Przyznaję nie zachowałam się jak dobra trenerka pokemonów. Wybacz. -westchnęła. -Co powiesz na mały wyścig. Jeżeli twoje umiejętności mnie zadowolą będę cię trenować. -na twarzy Luny pojawił się demoniczny wraz twarzy. -''Nie wybaczę, żadnemu mężczyźnie, który ośmielił się patrzeć na mnie z góry, zapłacisz mi za to!'' -pomyślała. -DOBRA WCHODZĘ W TO! -w oczach Adiego pojawiła się pasja, która zaskoczyła Kirę. Przed chwilą mu powiedziała, że jest najszybszą absolwentką Sakury, a on zgodził się na wyścig z nią. Co za wariat! ---- -Więc tak, kto pierwszy zrobi trzy rundki przez cały ten las wygrywa. -odparła pewna siebie i dumna Kira. -Czyli to Ichibukai? -odparł zadowolony Adi przyglądając się ćwiczeniom gimnastycznym Luny. -A w sumie może być. -kobieta uniosła prawą rękę, by dociągać ją w lewą stronę, wypinając przy tym prawe biodro, a ciężar ciała przenosiła na lewe. Potem zmieniła z lewej strony na prawą. -Wygram posprzątasz mi mieszkanie. Jeżeli jakimś cudem wygrasz, możesz se odpuścić sprzątanie i zajmę się twoim treningiem. -W porząsiu! -Adi uśmiechnął się. -Ale tak bez sędziego? -A co nie ufasz mi? -spytała się w tym czasie przejeżdżając dłońmi od swoich piersi wzdłuż nóg. -Ale dam ci fory. W końcu jestem najszybsza. -dziewczyna wrednie się uśmiechnęła po czym odwróciła się i wolnym krokiem ruszyła wzdłuż trasy po której miała się ścigać z Dragneelem. -''I będę miała darmowego lokaja! Tak kończą ci, którzy mnie lekceważą!'' -Nie lekceważ mnie! -Dragneel wyraźnie wkurzył się zachowaniem Kiry. Natychmiast aktywował super szybkość po czym migiem wyprzedził Kirę o parę metrów. -CO?! -Luna wyraźnie się zdziwiła. -JEST AŻ TAK SZYBKI?! -na twarzy Kiry nareszcie zagościła ekscytacja. -Tak to ja się mogę bawić! thumbKirę natychmiast ogarnęła żółta błyskawica, a dziewczyna po dosłownie ułamku sekundy wyprzedziła Adiego o kilka metrów. -''Jest szybsza ode mnie!'' -Dragneel zaskoczył się zdolnościami Luny. Okazała się o wiele szybsza niż na to wyglądała. Kobieta widząc zszokowaną minę chłopaka postanowiła zaskoczyć go jeszcze bardziej. -Powidok Cienia... -Kira przyspieszyła do takiego stopnia iż Adi był w stanie ujrzeć jej klony. By jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć chłopaka, dziewczyna zaczęła robić naraz kilka rzeczy, takich jak machanie, przyglądanie mu się w biegu czy zabawa własnym biustem. Po zaledwie kilku minutach, Adi ukończył wyścig, a Kira na niego czekała, oparta o ścianę swojego domu. -Gah gah gah! -zaczął kasłać zdyszany Dragneel. -Trochę ci to zajęło. -odparła znudzona Kira piłująca pazurki paznokcie. -Jakim cudem... GAH! Jesteś taka szyb... Gah Gah! -O ej, nic ci nie jest? -spytała się troskliwie, delikatnie łapiąc Dragneela za twarz. -W porządku to tylko efekt mojej magii. -Adi uspokoił kobietę. -Gdy wyczerpię swoją magiczną moc aktywuje się u mnie astma. Gah gah gah... -Więc to tak! Czekaj chwilę. -kobieta powiedziała, po czym niemalże w tej samej chwili pojawiła się przy Dragneelu z pochodniami. Chłopak biegiem wciągnął płomienie co przywróciło mu wszystkie siły. -DOBRA! -Adi wyskoczył uradowany. -CHCE REWANŻU! -Najpierw sprzątanie. -Kira wręczyła Adiemu mopa. -Od teraz jesteś moim lokajem na okres jednego miesiąca! -odparła dumnie, po czym dumnie odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę swojego domu kręcąc przy tym biodrami. -ŻE JAK?! -Adi się załamał. -''Nie dość, że mnie nie będzie trenować to jeszcze zmarnuje czas na służenie jej, a nie na trening.'' -Jeżeli szybko się ze wszystkim uwiniesz, to... -kobieta znów przemówiła troskliwym głosem. -Zdążysz jeszcze potrenować! -AAAAA! -w oczach Adiego pojawiły się serduszka. -MISTRZYNI!!! -Mistrzyni?! -dziewczyna się przeraziła nikt jej jeszcze nigdy nie nazywał mistrzynią. ---- thumb|left|180px-ADIŚ POSPIESZ SIĘ! -krzyknęła za drzwi Kira. Adi tym czasem był w kuchni i przygotowywał kolację dla swojej trenerki. Dzięki temu iż od dziecka pomagał mamie w tawernie był bardzo dobrym kucharzem. Co prawda swojej matce nie dorastał do pięt pod względem tych zdolności, ale miał parę swoich dań dopracowanych do perfekcji swojego własnego podniebienia. -Naprawdę nie wiem jakim cudem się w to wpakowałem... -powiedział podirytowany, po czym wziął małą miseczkę by na próbę spróbować przygotowanego przez siebie sosu. -DOBRA! -Adi nałożył do miski zrobione przez siebie Spaghetti. Miski rozłożył na tacy po czym ruszył w kierunku salonu w którym znajdowała się Kira. Adi sprawnie posprzątał całe mieszkanie w zaledwie pół dnia, przez co było czyste, schludne i nie do poznania. Kira czuła się w nim wręcz nie swojo, no ale sama kazała je sprzątać. Adi podszedł do stolika po czym zaserwował Lunie swoje danie. -Spaghetti Kai Grass w stylu Tawerny Pióro Feniksa, podano! -powiedział dumnie. thumbPo godzinie Kira opróżniła około 20 misek. Ubrana była tylko w różowe majtki i wiązaną bluzkę na szelkach, która dobrze podkreślała jej kształty. -PYSZNE! -podsumowała odkładając 20 miskę na stół. -Więcej już nie wsunę. -dodała najedzona. -''Nie żebyś cokolwiek zostawiła.'' -pomyślał Adi. -Dobra choć tu młody. -Kira nie zwracając uwagi na Adiego, przysiadła się obok niego, zawiesiła się lewym ramieniem na jego szyi, przybliżając jego głowę do swoich piersi, natomiast za pomocą prawej ręki przenosiła zamknięte w butelce Sake do swoich ust. -Co jest, podobają ci się moje cycki? -spytała z dumą. -Aye! -odparł zadowolony. -Eeeeeee! -kobieta nieco się zawiodła. -Myślałam, że ty jesteś z tych nieśmiałych co fajne reagują na kobiecie ciało... Mniejsza o to... To co planujesz? -Ale co? -Adi się pogubił. -No, co takiego chcesz ze mną trenować. -Aaaaa! -Dragneel na reszcie zakumał. -Chce się nauczyć wytwarzać próżnię! A no i przy okazji fajnie by było wymyślić jakieś nowe techniki. -Dobra czaje! Od jutra trening! -Co jak to od jutra?! -Jest ciemno! A ja boję się ciemności (to wcale nie dla tego, że jestem pijana). A teraz! -Kira wskoczyła na ramiona Adiego. -Nieś mnie do łóżka! -Że jak? -niestety Adi nie miał już wyboru gdyż Kira zasnęła. Tak więc zmuszony był odnieść ją do łóżka (była gorsza niż pijana Lucy w stosunku do Natsu). Chłopak więc podniósł swoją trenerkę po czym odniósł ją do łóżka. W momencie gdy chciał ją zostawić w nim, ta owinęła się wokół jego, wciskając jego twarz w swoje piersi, a następnie przechyliła go na łóżko i tak oto oboje w nim zasnęli i co tam się jeszcze działo to tylko Pan Bóg i autor wiedzą. ---- Następnego ranka Kira i Adi bardzo wcześnie opuścili mury Sakury po czym udali się do jednego z lasów, mało uczęszczanych przez ludzi ze względu na obecność niebezpiecznych, magicznych bestii. -Po coś mnie tu zabrała? -spytał się Dragneel. -Zaraz zobaczysz. -odparła ze swoim dumnym uśmieszkiem. thumb|leftNagle ciszę przerwał ryk potężnej bestii, która po chwili znalazła się między Luną a Dragneelem. Owa istota było kotokształtna, pokryta łuskami oraz futrem przypominającym jaguara. Dodatkowo miała długą grzywę, pokrywającą jej ciało od szyi, wzdłuż grzbietu aż po ogon. No a żeby było zabawniej, miała też kły niczym tygrys szablozębny. -CO TO JEST?! -Adi wyraźnie przeraził się widokiem bestii. -To Król Bestii. Hyhyhy. -Kira zaśmiała się. -Królowie Bestii to określenie najsilniejszych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Ten oto tutaj słodziak jest niezwykle silny, ale co najważniejsze... niezmiernie szybki! -Masz wypaczone pojęcie słowa słodziak. -Ja nie będę cię trenować. -założyła rękę o rękę. -W tym lesie znajduje się wiele potężnych Królów Bestii. Chcesz stać się silniejszy? Walcz z nimi. Twój styl walki opiera się na instynkcie, dobrze, jak lepiej go poprawisz niż ćwicząc z dzikimi bestiami. Aczkolwiek uważaj. Nie mam zamiaru cię ratować, a te bestie to nie przelewki, a każdej chwili możesz zginąć, więc jeśli chcesz to lepiej jeśli wycofasz się od raz... -GOTÓW DO DEMOLKI! -Adi zawiązał na czole swoją bandanę. Jego początkowy strach zmieszał się z narastającą ekscytacją oraz możliwością stania się silniejszym. -''Naprawdę... JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZY!'' -Szafirowooka pomyślała. -ATAK DZIOBEM OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -Adi otoczył się tornadem płomieni po czym uformował coś na kształt dzioba wokół swojej nogi. Wykonał skok, a następnie uderzył z całą siłą w Króla Bestii, który zdołał uniknąć ataku. ---- Adi walczył z Królem Bestii cały dzień, ale niestety nie zdołał go pokonać. Co najgorsze nawet nie zdołał go trafić. Gdyby nie jego ogniste ciało miałby teraz mnóstwo blizn. Wieczorem nastał jednak czas na odpoczynek. Kira myła się w jednym z gorących źródeł w spokojnej części lasu, całkowicie oczyszczonej z bestii przez magów z przeróżnych gildii. Adi natomiast leżał nie daleko źródła. Był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie miał siły podglądać swojej trenerki. W pewnym momencie Kira wyszła owinięta w ręcznik. -Zmęczony? -zapytała -Jak nigdy. -odparł. -Szybkość, nie starcza co? -zapytała wrednie. thumb-Oj cicho bądź, gdybym miał siłę do zdjęcia ich jednym wielkim atakiem... -do Adiego po chwili powróciły wszystkie siły. Chwycił swoją mistrzynię za ramiona, przez to ta upuściła swój ręcznik i uwolniła swoje piękne (niezbyt zużyte) ciało. -Kyaaaa! -pisknęła. -TAK TO JEST TO!!! JESTEŚ GENIALNA! -Tyle to ja wiem. -odparła. Jednak po chwili zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. -Ale, że co? -SPOSÓB JAK JE POKONAĆ! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa